


i found home in your bones

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, past steve/tony - Freeform, sam is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Life is a constant redefinition of self. Sometimes, you change alone. Sometimes, you have someone to hold your hand.





	

“You _really_ think she’ll be okay with it?” Steve mumbles, gnawing at his lips. He transfers the phone between his ear and shoulder as he rubs his hands against his biceps, warming up against the chilly midnight wind.

Sam sighs, the noise crackling through the line. “Yes, Steve. Peggy is amazing. Of course she won’t mind.”

“I know!” He doesn’t know what he did to deserve a woman like Peggy Carter to look twice at him and now, there’s a possibility she might leave. Because of him. He leans back, his head thudding against the glass window. “I…I just don’t wanna lose her, ya know?” Steve admits, his voice softer.

“You won’t. I’m—”

“Lose who?”

Steve jumps slightly and twists to see Peggy leaning against the porch door, drowning in his pajamas with a raised eyebrow and rumpled hair. Affection floods through his body and he knows he can’t lie to her. She deserves better. She deserves to have a choice.

“Listen, I gotta go,” Steve tells Sam. “Call you later, a’ight?”

Sam chuckles. “Don’t sound so depressed, man. You’ll be good.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

Steve turns off his phone and shuffles to the side, an invitation.

Peggy regards him for a moment before sliding down to sit beside him. “Is there anything we need to talk about, Steve?” She says through a yawn, laying her head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah.”

A moment passes and then two, three, and four. All he wants to blurt the words out, but all he remembers is Tony’s dissatisfaction with him. Sure, they’re still friends, but it had taken a lot to get there. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. They’d just wanted different things and Steve had withheld information, causing them to realize that too late. He doesn’t want to repeat the same mistake, but he can’t—he can’t lose Peggy.

“Steve?” Peggy straightens to look at him. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Steve fortifies. “We’ve known each other for a long time, Peg, and I…I know we just started dating and…I really like you? I think you like me too?”

“I have grown quite fond of you, Steve,” she whispers, a fond smile gracing her lips as she leans in for a kiss. Steve relaxes into it, steals another.

“I’m demisexual,” Steve rushes out. “It took me a while to figure that out, but I am and…” Steve trails off as Peggy tilts her head. Grabbing her hands, he mulls over his next words. “It means I need…love to have sex with someone and I really do like you, I just—”

“We’re not there yet,” Peggy finishes for him.

Steve sneaks a peek at her and relief knocks through him when he sees a smile still on her face.

She twists her fingers and overtakes his shivering ones for a moment. “Is this what you’ve been worried about? Not wanting to have sex?” Her face softens further when Steve nods. “I’m in a relationship with _you_ , Steve. All of you. Sex is just one part. I don’t mind waiting.”

“You won’t…regret it?”

“Why would I? It’s actually kinda sweet, you know. Getting to know all of each other first. I think I’m going to like what I find. It’s romantic,” Peggy declares before kissing Steve soundly before breaking away with a yawn. “If that’s all, it’s one o’ clock and I’d really like to sleep now. Join me?”

 _Forever_ , Steve thinks and the word sinks into his bones with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
